violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Note The rules are for people that are either editing here for the first time or for those who don't get the message. If you think you understand the rules, then feel free to edit! Here are the rules to follow if you want to be a good member in the violette1st wiki. AND IGNORANCE OF THE RULES IS NO EXCUSE. Rules 1: No spamming 2: No poor articles 3: No bullying, hackers or flame war starters 4: Only censor swears (Ex. What the f***). If you don't, then there will be consenquences. First time is a warning, then a day block. Punishment will mostly be based on the severity of the word you say. (Allusions like "darn", "crap", "frickin", etc. are acceptable) 5: No butt-heading over editing the articles in each section (Ex: if I deleted something in one of the William's Raging Series Playlist. Someone will try to add it back and then we will keep on adding and deleting) 6: Respect staff. 7: If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. 8: Treat others the way you want to be treated 9: NEVER VANDALIZE ANY PAGES EVER. 10: If it doesn't say you can't, don't assume you can. 11: Politics can make people upset or angry. Therefore, they have no place on our wiki. 12: Do not add cringy/cancerous/NSFW pages 13: If your gonna post next video ideas, please make it realistic. Video ideas like MOM PUTS LAXATIVE IN KIDS SODA and FURIOUS FATHER SELLS SONS CONTROLLER are okay because they might actually end up happening. But if it's like FAMILY EGGS EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC AND GETS ARRESTED or even KID CHAINSAWS PARENTS NECK, KILLING THEM are stuff you shouldn't post at all. Whether or not you get blocked for it depends on the severity of the unrealistic ideas. 14: If you see someone breaking a rule, don't mini-mod! (Mini-modding and when you try to stop the situation, but your not a admin). Report any misbehavior on the wiki, but let an admin deal with the situation. Anyone mini-modding will get a warning before being blocked. 15: Following Fandom's Terms of Use, only 13 year olds are the youngest people that should have an account (we say that most Violette1st episodes get a PG or PG-13 rating depending on the severity of destruction and cussing). Anyone found to be younger than that will be banned until they're 13. 16: If you get blocked, DONT COMPLAIN TO ANOTHER WIKI ABOUT IT!! It avoids arguments between our wiki and another wiki, so if you feel you were wrongly blocked, talk to us. 17: We understand people can get creative when it comes to their profile pic, but PLEASE keep them kid-friendly. Excessive violence and sexual references in the pic will have the user be blocked until the pic is changed. Same applies to usernames. 18: DON'T EDIT ANOTHER USER'S PROFILE BIO WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! 19: For the safety of the Violette1st family, DO NOT LEAK THEIR PERSONAL INFO!! It is a serious offense that can endanger the family and make them susceptible to robberies, prank calls, etc. The only personal info of them that should be on here is personal info that they reveal. Staff Rules 1: Don't abuse staff power. Doing so can result in staff privileges being revoked. 2: Set a good example for other users. 3: If you block someone, you must give a reason why. 4: You have the power to edit any comment, but only edit your own comments unless you need to edit other comments for the following: * Fix up any typos * Censor any swear words they don't censor * Delete a comment cause it violates the rules Apply To Admin On February 25, 2017, a user tricked an admin to applying and unblock a blocked user and threw a huge diss on the admin. From this point on, if you wanna be admin, you gotta have the following: * 150 or more edits * A clean record on other wikis * Respect all users * Censor all cussing * Maintain good manners and appropiate blogs and info Bans Admins can ban you if your doing something bad. First, youll get a warning. Then a block. If it becomes obvious youll never learn your lesson, no matter what, you will be banned forever. Some offenses can lead to an automatic permanent ban. We've had 7 users be permanently banned so far. If you're curious, see the block log. Notice: If you break a minor rule, you will likely be warned before any disciplinary action is taken. When to block (only applies to admins) DON'T block: * Just for fun. * Just because you hate someone. * If a user hasnt offended the rule before, just give them a stern warning. DO block: * If a user vandalized a page. * If a user disrespected an admin. * If a user is being inappropriate * If they're breaking other rules. Admins vs. Bureaucrats Some wikis have differences in authority between bureaucrats and admins. We're not one of them. Here on Violette1st wiki, Admins and Bureaucrats are the same thing, other than a few slight differences. The admin rank is what matters. The bureaucrat rank is almost nothing. Appeals If you feel you were mistakenly blocked, banned, etc., you may contact an admin and say "Hey, this isn't right." You must provide evidence of being innocent, as if you don't, we will assume you're lying. If you provide evidence, we may check the situation. If you are rude to an admin about it, your appeal will probably not even be considered. Crime and Punishment This is a guide to punishment. If you an admin who caught a user offending the guidelines, you can use this to help you decide their punishment. If we give a window, decide where in that window to block them depending on the severity. If you are an ordinary user, you can use this as a guide to what might happen if you offend rules. Spam 1st time: Warning 2nd time: 1-5 day block 3rd time: 1-2 week block 4th time: 1 month block 5th+ time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Bullying/Flame war starting 1st time: 3-7 day block 2nd time: 2 week-1 month block 3rd time: 2-6 month block 4th time: 1 year block 5th time: INFINITY BLOCK (i.e. banned forever) Vandalism: 1st time: 1 day-1 week block 2nd time: 1 month block 3rd time: 3 month block 4th time: 6 month block 5th time: Since you obviously won't learn, INFINITY BLOCK Uncensored swearing: 1st time: Warning 2nd time: Day block 3rd time: 2-10 day block 4th time: 1-3 month block 5th time: Keep going until they learn, or until you get to an infinite ban. Butt-heading over articles: 1st time: Warning to both users involved 2nd time: 1-4 day ban to those involved 3rd time: 5-10 day block to those involved 4th time: 1-3 month block to those involved 5th time: Keep going until you get tired of it, then give them a lifetime ban. Dissing staff: Follow the above guidelines for a punishment, then base the punishment on how much you were offended by the disrespectful user. Personal Info Leaks: For safety of the Violette family and anyone else, DO NOT LEAK THEIR ADDRESS OR THEIR PHONE NUMBERS!!! New Users: First Time: Warning Second Time: 3-6 month block Third time: INFINITY BLOCK Old Users: First Time: Year block Second time: INFINITY BLOCK Un-Violette1st Related Pages First time: 3 week block Second time: 3 month block Third time: 6 month block Fourth time: INFINITY BLOCK Unrealistic Video Ideas Minor: Warning 2nd time minor: 1-3 day block 3rd time minor: 3 days-1 month block 4th time minor: 1 month- 1 year block Major: 1 week-1 year block (depending on how major) 2nd time major: 1 year-infinity block Disrespect to users/staff Minor: Warning 2nd Minor: 1-3 day block 3rd Minor: 1-3 week block 4th Minor: 1 month-1 year block 1st Major: 2 week-6 month block 2nd Major: 1 year- Infinite block Editing another user's profile bio without permission First time: 3 week- 6 month block Second time: 1 year-infinite block Lifelong bans: These offenses can, and often do, lead to an automatic life ban. Like it says above, we have seen 7 infinity blocks on this wiki. Infinity block users will also have their page deleted, as they will never be on this wiki again. * Pictures of porn * Racism/Sexism * The "C" word * Hacking * Several complaints from users about you * Death/terrorist threats * Diss Tracks * Leaking Personal Info Disclaimer We do not want to run a strict wiki, we just want to run a fun fanbase where people can talk about the series and share their knowledge. This is intended as a guide to help make sure we all have fun, and is in no way trying to hold you back from doing want you want to do. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of our admins. Admins Here is a list of all our staff: Category:Important Pages